


Kardià diamàndi

by an3an3



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Flirting, Corny, Fluff, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Resolutions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 04:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9162268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an3an3/pseuds/an3an3
Summary: Damen and Laurent spending the last moments of the year together.





	

If there was something Damen was sure about himself was his easy going nature and fresh attitude towards everything and everyone. Well, almost everyone. Just a few times and persons made him doubt about his actions. And that's why he was staring at his phone screen for more than 10 minutes not quite sure about what to type till something "decent" came to him.

Damen: "how are you planning to spend the last moments of the year? Maybe not just reading a book and drinking tea?"  
Sent and a bit of anxiety was already running trough Damen's body. The reply came fast.

Laurent: "am I that predictable?"

Well shit, that was the thing. Speaking with laurent was risky, something as simple as just having a conversation or argument with him would invest a huge amount of rhetoric and irony that average people would get easily tired but clearly Damen wasn't average neither Laurent and he could feel that it was worthy.

Damen: "maybe I'm just noticing your likings? :p What about going out for NY eve?" It was an eager move, since they haven't had an opportunity to reunite out from meetings about college but it was his chance and he wasn't about to let it go.

Laurent: "any plans that can beat your prediction above?"

Damen: "well, how does it sounds going to Nikandro's place? There will be the guys, just eating, drinking and talking. Jord will go, did he tell you?"

That's it. the final step. Now it was all up to Laurent. They've been in that strip and shrink since the beginning of last semester when Damen was sent to Laurent's tutorial math classes for under average qualifications or what laurent often called it as "math for extra dummies" cynically. Usually, Laurent's replies came fast and clear as he always protected himself as a secure person but this time the reply came two minutes later. So that told Damen that laurent was doubting... A soft smile framed his face.

The phone buzzed.

Laurent: "no, social ties and all that stuff isn't my speciality. I didn't know. Your plan sounds terrible but pick me up at 9:00pm"

Damen: "okay... See you later then!"

The smile wasn't soft anymore. Now Damen was smiling from cheek to cheek. With the realization that Laurent actually acceded to spend the final moments of the year with him. Kind of.

He knew they were opposites, while Damen described himself as an outsider person, loving the summer, meetings with people, parties with friends. Laurent was an indoor person definetly. More like a bookworm, not exactly social unless his conversations with the "tongue like sword" could count as something.  
And in physic features well, they were totally the contrary, Damen was a sports lover, with his Mediterranean skin tanned used to the sun, beard and curls dark and unorganized. Laurent was like coming from a snowland place, pale a s marble with the sun's rays at his head and a gaze cold but as blue as mykono's clear sky. With a particular grace at his forms, not exactly fragile but not also the most sport person.

Damen found himself daydreaming about him again, and started to put hands to work, some shops still to do, plus getting ready to pick Laurent and he knew, laurent would kill him with a few sentences if he was running late, something the blonde truly detested.  
Little did he know about Laurent's private life but all he could know is that his older brother lived overseas and that he could afford the luxury of having an own place off campus without roommates.

He didn't even need to play the car's cornet and Laurent was already coming out from the building, Damen tried to ignore that little pitch in his guts. Laurent was an effortless beauty, just wearing a black T-shirt with denim jacket and skinny jeans, his hair the upper left tied and the rest spared in his neck. Once again daydreaming and not even his brown skin could hide his deep blush.

"Hey" he managed to say when Laurent entered into the car.

"Hello, Damianos" always with the formalism.

"I think I told you, you can call me just Damen, you know?"

"Since the first wonderful meeting, I know it sweetheart" Laurent's acid mood was also as powerful as always. A good sing that everything was in normal settings at Laurent's complicated brain. "I brought this" he continued "don't really sure if it could fit with your friend's tastes tough" showing a bag with two bottles of wine.

"Really? Oh! You didn't had to, tough. But much appreciated, sure the guys would love it, what's is?"

"Caberet Sauvignon, apporté directement de France" said Laurent in his fluent French.

"Oui? Well thanks god for the few French classes in middle school, and oui, chéri et bonjour is almost everything I can say at this rate.. Oh! And papillon, chéri papillon" A laugh came, short but high, suddenly everything was clearer for Damen and he was laughing too.

"So you brought it or someone sent it to you, if I can ask?" Said Damen carefully, while driving watching the road as of wasn't much important.

"My brother Auguste, now living in Lyon with his wife and daughter" said Laurent calm while looking at the car's window.

"Oh fine! I went to a little tour trough France once but it was autumn. Really beautiful but so so cold, I was freezing my ass there, also didn't know you were fond of drinking this much?"

"Well, beach and beer boy, don't take the 'cast iron bich' lovely nickname too seriously. I usually don't drink but just in... Special occasions, I was planning to change my tea for wine today, missed that taste" said laurent all that with a clear and steady tone as when he used to teach some math term. Even the 'cast iron bitch'. Damen was chocked on his seat.

"No... I mean...hell. I once heard that 'nickname', didn't know you were aware of that" he said with a pitch in his voice. Too bad.

"I bet it was this boy Aimeric, such a gem, isn't it? Can't get his mouth closed, neither his legs"

"Uhmm... We're here" miraculously they were already at Nikandros' place. He was the one that lives really close to the campus at his uncle's house. A nice house after years of loving in just students places was really comfy so as possible as it could be permitted by Makedon, the special meetings were there.

 

"Hey! Look whom came here! Glad to see you Damen, and you too Laurent!" Nikandros wasn't especially fond of Laurent, Damen knew already. But he was his friend and also a easy going person, so he didn't think too far about Laurent's difficult persona, just his impression as a snake and hellish tutor. Even tough he usually had so much fun kinckshaming Damen for liking the blonde. Damen just hoped that this night Nikandros wouldn't make much fun of him and most important in front of Laurent.

***

The party came quite good. Everybody talking, drinking and smoking, some inside the house, others in the backyard, at the expectative of the upcoming year. Laurent went his way trough Jord, Erasmus and Pallas near the house's back door about something with the wine that as expected everybody enjoyed a lot. There was also Aimeric. Jord's latest flirth. Damen was talking with Nikandros and vannes at a bench in the yard, thanking the cosmos about Laurent not being too near to hear all the kink shame that came from these two. There was also something in Laurent's eyes now sharpeyed that made Damen worry a bit. Maybe it was the way he was looking at Aimeric from time to time, couldn't exactly tell but he remembered one issue months ago about a paper missing and how laurent practically dissected him with hi tongue and words. It was easy to fall in the spider trap if you didn't had something to shoot at him in reward and more if it was your fault as Aimeric's case.

Their gazes met at the distance and Damen could feel his blush coming again. Laurent excused himself and went thought his way to where Damen, Nikandros and Vannes were.

"Shit Damen you're so doomed" vannes was laughing at him.

"Act normal, act normal" nikandros whispered laughing too. "Damn I feel the second hand embarrassment"

"Shut up you two oh my god!" Damen whispered hopeless. "I'm so not letting him talk to you guys tonight, this is dangerous" he said and started to walk to Laurent's place.

"Oh dear, we already know you'll be busy not letting him talk with your tongue at his throat" vannes said between laughs.

"Gross!" Cried nikandros.

 

***

"Hey! Enjoying the night? The wine was out of this world" said damen smiling all red like a foolish schoolgirl, not believing how his body was reacting"

"Yeah, I could say that is... adequate, and of course, the wine is my favorite. Auguste likes to spoil me"

"Thanks for bringing it and for coming, truly"

"Uhmm" a soft sigh came from laurent as they sat down at the grass. Damen looked the hour at his phone screen 11:41pm. Almost the new year.

There was a comfortable silence between them, both looking at the sky, it was a cold day and there was steam coming from their mouths every breath, the music and the people's talk behind didn't matter anymore.

"Thank you too" laurent murmured, when damen looked at Laurent's face there was a blush. He was living for this and couldn't believe it, his features were as calm as always but the delator of red cheeks and ears was there, as a ghost between them, Damen felt his heart sink. Too cute. And also his face blushing for the third time that day. When their eyes met there was realization.

"Kardiá diamánti" Damen murmured putting all his courage together, cupping Laurent's hand between his.

"Uh?" Is everything Laurent managed to say looking from their eyes to the hands. The fact that Laurent didn't rejected him nor said any word was a gain.

"Do you know what does that mean?" Damen said leaning a bit closer.

"Coeur diamant, in greek" laurent whispered in French. "Why?" He asked clearly confused.

"That's what I think you are. Inside your strong quite intimidating gaze and self, I know, well I can feel you are like that. Your heart is worthy and a gem. I want to learn and find it, if you let me of course, in this coming year." That is. It was corny and awkward but sincere. He could feel all the consternation inside Laurent who clearly didn't expect all of these words. But he wouldn't let this year end without finally letting him know about how he was feeling the past months. It was crazy, risky and he just wanted to let Laurent know that not everyone would be afraid of him and blinded by his defensive armor.

Laurent squeezed his hands between Damen's and also leaned closer. It was night but at this first proximity Damen was lost in Laurent's eyelashes, also noticed some little freckles.

The lips touched briefly. Damen moved his right hand trough Laurent's jaw and trough his nape. The second touch was more lips, Laurent's response to his moves was at first tense but slowly started to relax and when the kiss was starting to get more deep the fireworks started to fill the sky. They ended the contact abrupt, impressed clearly forgetting about the new years event at that rate. It was funny and both were laughing. The music, the screams of the people behind and the fireworks was too much loud but Damen could totally hear Laurent's words.

"Happy new year, Damen" oh. This new year would be so full of surprises. This far he was already loving it.

"Happy new year, Laurent" he said closing distance again.

**Author's Note:**

> hello everybody. if you succesfully managed to get till the end, Thank you so much, seriously. This is my first ever fic about damen and laurent. I've been in the fandom just a couple of months, less than a month that discovered the fic world of them and good god I just love these two so much in canon and modern AU, and if I didn't write this my brain wouldn't let me live.  
> My native language isn't English and I was eager enough to post this writing from my phone, having no PC and beta so please don't be too bad at me, and if you ever wanna talk to me and even better be my beta write me here @an3ann3 on Twitter. I'd be glad to talk about damenlaurent 24/7 ❤ once again thank you for spending this time reading here.


End file.
